


Love conquers all

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Death and Time have a little chat.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Love conquers all

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this drabble, I was thinking of Death from the early seasons in case you want to visualize it!

“So, ever since the beginning of it all…” Death said thoughtfully.

“Yes.” Time smiled. “Perhaps even before the beginning of it all. Every iteration. Every new cycle. They were matter and anti-matter, black holes and supernovas. They were twin suns. They were mountains and clouds. They were eagles and sharks and wolves and lions.”

“Hmmm….” Death nodded. “The yin and the yang. You and me. God and Amara.”

“Yes.” Time said. “Light and Darkness. Like interlocking fingers. They are both some of each but complete only when together.”

“Soulmates” Death acknowledged.

Time chuckled and winked. “It has been fun seeing them defy you. Time after time. Pun intended!”

Death smiled. “Yes. Even I can’t keep them apart. The Empty doesn’t seem big enough to contain them both.”

Time nodded. “I know. Which is why I created this. The Illusion. Maya. They can live in it for eternity. All I want to do is see proof that we were right. That love can conquer us both.”

She leaned over and kissed him.

They both disappeared in a puff of cosmic dust.

.

.

As the dust faded away, Dean stood there, still holding Sam’s hands in both his, eyes wide at this shared vision.

Sam looked at him with sweet hope in his eyes and soft lips parted.

Dean could almost feel the love between them like a pulsating presence in this place.

He felt an overwhelming sense of relief that he didn’t have to struggle against this anymore.

“Sammy.’ He whispered and then leaned over and kissed him.

Finally.

Finally!!

All those lifetimes seemed to run through his brain like a jumbled up flip book. Maybe his soul and his heart had always known this. Through every single lifetime from the beginning of Time and even beyond Death, they would always find each other. They would always belong to each other. They would always love each other.

Two of them.

Always just the two of them.


End file.
